Prodigium: Apocalypse Thereafter
by kade32
Summary: Five years after the events of The Mummy, Prodigium is attacked and destroyed by an onslaught of Satanic worshippers who steal a powerful artifact that was stolen from them. Now with Prodigium gone and no one left to stop them from awakening Baphomet, Nick Morton has help from Henry to assemble a team of monsters to help save humanity from the prophesied apocalypse. (NickxAhmanet)
1. The History of Gods and Monsters

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Dark Universe failed franchise, the 2017 Mummy reboot, Dracula Untold, the 2010 Wolfman remake or anything included in this story. In this chapter is a timeline originally created as a work-in-procress by H.R.C. Stanley. But we both agreed to share this timeline in our own stories. He'll have his version of it and I'll have mine. Thank you for letting me use this, H.R.C. Stanley. Anyway, do read along and review or PM me.**

* * *

 _"Evil is the shadow that exists just outside our world; continuously searching for a way to come in, for a way to become flesh and blood. Welcome to Prodigium. We recognise, examine, contain, and destroy evil. Sacrifices must be made..."  
_ \- Dr. Henry Jekyll

" _Men don't fear swords, they fear monsters, they run from them. Sometimes the world no longer needs a hero, sometimes what it needs is a monster..._ "  
\- Vlad Tepes III, aka Count Dracula

" _Even a man who is pure in heart and says his prayers by night, may become a wolf when the wolfbane blooms, and the autumn moon is bright..._ "  
\- Unknown

* * *

110,000,000 BC - _The entire earth was originally populated by humungous, god-like monsters born from feeding off nuclear energy from the center of the earth. One of them was the most powerful would eventually become known as "Gojira"._

1,000,000 BC - _An asteroid collided against the Earth, killing off the dinosaur population and thus, triggering the Cretaceous-Paleogene extinction event. As an added result, the majority of the kaiju gods were eliminated while the rest went dormant._

20,000 BC - _The birth of humanity began somewhere around this year during the Paleolithic Era._

2000s BC - _Noah was believed to have born around this time. God tasked him with constructing a giant ark to save all people and fauna from a catastrophic flood that could wipe out all life on the world._

3000s BC - _Menehptre was born and soon became the Pharaoh of Egypt. A daughter named Ahmanet was born, however, her mother died during childbirth. Soon after, Menehptre married a new wife as a son was born to Menehptre. Ahmanet, now unable to inherit the title of pharaoh, murdered Menehptre and her brother, using their blood as well as her own to summon Set, the God of chaos and disorder, promising to find him a mortal man to inhabit so that they may rule the world as king and queen. Ahmanet attempted to sacrifice her lover to Set, but Menehptre's priests killed him before she can. Ahmanet was then mummified alive and sealed in a tomb, and has since then assumed dead for 5000 years._

1 AD - _Azazel, a fallen angel, was exiled from heaven and forced to remain on the mortal world. He is persuaded by the devil himself to do his dirty work. But the devil betrays him and turns him into a hideous demonic creature. As the years progressed, Azazel mastered the ability to hide his true form, even though he's aware that he looks like a monster behind a false human facade._

12 AD - _Gaius Julius Caesar Germanicus, better known as Caligula, was born on 31st August._

37 - _Gaius Caesa's reign as Emperor of Rome began. As an Emperor, Gaius earnt his legacy as an insane tyrant from his reputation of cruelty, sadism, extravagance, and sexual perversity._

41 - _Gaius Caesar "died" on 24th January, thus ending his reign. In truth however, he summoned a demon from Hell to make a Faustian blood-pact in exchange for power and immortality becoming the first known vampire in recorded history, perhaps the progenitor of the vampire race. The demon fulfilled its part of the deal but later betrayed him and cursed Gaius to spend eternity in Broken Tooth Mountain, feeding on travelers to satiate his thirst for human blood. Presumably from the lack of regular victims to feed on, Gaius became more aged and monstrous in appearance, with all of his teeth becoming fangs and his fingernails becoming sharp like claws._

240 AD - _Arthur Pendragon, prince of Camelot, was believed to have been born around this time._

312-500 AD - _Isolfur Sigurvinsson was born on 12th December and cast out into the icy wilderness to find for himself. He grew up in a Viking village and went hiking in the mountains one winter where an avalanche of snow piled on top of him. He died from hypothermia and reemerged as a spirit of ice with the name "Jack Frost"._

507 AD - _Beowulf, a strong Geatish prince and warrior arrives to Denmark to help out King Hrothgar's crisis. He slays the monster, Grendel, by ripping his arm off._

792 AD - _Arthur pulls the legendary sword, Excalibur, out of the sword and is destined to become Camelot's new king._

888-901 AD - _The mystical sorcerer known only as Merlin, mentored the young Arthur Pendragon, with the help of Sir Bedivere, one of Uther Pendragon's honorable knights._

902 AD - _King Arthur and his consort, Queen Guinevere, become rulers of Camelot._

1001 - _A giant race of bipedal ape called Megaprimatus kong ruled a desolate, uncharted island on the South Pacific Ocean called Skull Island around this time. The only human populace is the Iwi tribe of the Māori society who worship the kaiju apes as gods and protectors against the dangerous predators on the island._

1010-1077 - _Kong was believed to be born around this time. Ferocious, reptilian, subterranean apex predators called Cranium Reptant laid waste to the Megaprimatus kong species, including Kong's parents. Kong was the only survivor and now the last of his kind. The Cranium Reptant returned to their habitat under the ground to sleep for another millennium._

1098 - _A knight clad in dark, blackened armor is bequeathed an evil grimoire called the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis, which he uses to form a secret Satanic cult in devotion to the dark lord of Hell called the Knights_ _Templar._

1111 - _La Magra, an ancient blood god worshipped by vampires, was seemingly resurrected in an ancient ritual before being slain and imprisoned in Hell. Ingrid X'igil was born on August 23rd. She first discovered all forms of magic and Dark Arts, which corrupted her, turning her into the world's first witch and becoming the queen and ancestor to future witches._

1127 - _A ruby for the Dagger of Set was buried with a deceased Crusader knight._

1196 - _Third Crusade soldier, Dante Alighieri journeys through the_ _nine circles of Hell in an effort to save the soul of his wife, Beatrice Portinari._

1212 - _The Knights Templar are accused of their worshipping over a demonic figure they call "Baphomet"._

1221 - _Hidden inside a mountain cave in Northern Europe, a carnivorous, demonic monster called the Cloyne lures five children to it's cave to devour for each month in winter. A Catholic priest caught on to these recent child disappearances and located the Cloyne. He burns it's body with holy water by decapitating it._

1232 - _Baron Vordenburg is believed to have been born around this year._

1234 - _Mircalla, Countess of Karnstein is believed to have been born around this year._

1236 - _Larissa Vordenburg, sister of Baron, is believed to have been around this year._

1260 - _The Battle of Kressenbrunn began and ended soon enough._

1313 - _The Lady of the Lake is given back Excalibur by an aged Sir Lancelot._

1331 - _Thor's mighty hammer, Mjölnir, fell from the skies and landed on the grounds of Norway._

1347-1351 - _Ingrid, now known as "the Witch Queen" unleashed the Black Death pandemic to wipe out humanity. A band of knight, including a widowed Kaulder, storm her lair to end her reign. Kaulder defeats her, but the Witch Queen curses him with immortality. Throughout the years, Kaulder becomes a witch hunter working for the Order of the Axe and Cross, aiming to keep the truce between witches and humans, provided that they never use their magic for otherwise sinister purposes._

1357 - _Captain Aajakorsuaq Suersaq of the ship, Óstöðug, leads his crew on a journey to find the lost city of Atlantis, but they are attacked by the Kraken, a sea monster._ _Only the captain himself survived the attacked, but was lost at sea, never to be seen again._

1414 - _A band of Spanish conquistadors discover the ruins of the Mayan city and are attacked by possessed natives. 20 men were killed and only 10 survived before they found the ancient Mayan calendar depicting the end of the world in 2012._

1428-1431 - _Vlad "Dracula" Tepes III, Prince of Wallachia and Transylvania is believed to have been born around this time._

1432 - _Mehmed II the Conqueror was born on 30th March._

1436-1439 - _Mirena, wife of Vlad Tepes III, is believed to have been born around this time._

1442 - _The Turkish sultan enslaved 1,000 Transylvanian boys to fill the ranks of his army. These child slaves were beaten without mercy, trained to kill without conscience, to crave the blood of all who defied the Turks. From among these boys, one grew into a warrior so fierce that entire armies would retreat in terror at the mention of his name. Vlad the Impaler, Son of the Dragon. Sickened by his monstrous acts, Vlad came to bury his past with the dead and returned to Transylvania to rule in peace._

1442 - _Vlad was princely hostage by the Ottoman Empire and forced into the Janissary Corps, which trained children to battle those who were against the Turks. During his time in the corps, he met and befriended Mehmed II. Vlad became the Janissary Corps' fiercest warrior, and was later called Vlad the Impaler after impaling thousand of soldiers with spears._

1450 - _Ingeras, son of Vlad and Mirena, is believed to have been born around this time._

1462 - _While on a scouting mission in the woods Vlad and his team discover a Turkish helmet, and deduce that a scouting party of Turks have entered Transylvania territory. In their search for the party, Vlad and his men enter a cave in the mountains and encounter an ancient sorcerer and master vampire, who subsequently drives them out of his lair._

 _The following day, as Vlad and his subjects celebrate Easter, the Turkish party arrives unexpected. Anticipating that they have come for the tribute, Vlad offers the party silver coins, but the envoy demands that 1,000 boys be given over for service in the Turkish army. Vlad turns down the request, but lacks an effective armed force to compel the Turks to leave Transylvania in peace. After a failed attempt at diplomacy with the Turkish Sultan, Vlad skirmishes with a Turkish party that arrived to take his son for service in Turkish army. Realizing that he will need more power in order to defend his territory and his people, Vlad seeks out the vampire's cave and explains that he has need of the vampire's power. After listening to his story and cautioning him about the risks, the vampire offers Vlad some of his blood, which infuses Vlad with the powers of the night. The vampire explains that this power will last for three days, during which time Vlad will be tempted to drink human blood, but if he can withstand the urge for all three days he will be restored to his human form._

 _Upon his return from the cave Vlad observes a Turkish siege of Castle Dracula, and single-handedly takes on the besieging force, killing them all. Determined to protect his people at all costs, Vlad instructs the party to fall back to a mountain monastery whose geography will hinder any Turkish attempt to take the facility. During the second night, the Transylvanian party is ambushed by Turkish forces, and Vlad and his men engage them. Although victorious in the engagement Vlad's powers begin to attract attention from his closest advisers. The next day at the monastery, as Vlad attempts to rally his people ahead of the battle, his use of the demonic powers is exposed and the citizens at the monastery subsequently turn on Vlad. Angered over this perceived betrayal, Vlad chastises his people before taking his leave._

 _That night, a massive Turkish force marches on the monastery. Vlad employs bats to defend the territory, however the incoming Turkish army turns out to be a decoy force deployed to allow a handful of Turks to infiltrate the monastery and kill the citizens within. Mirena's attempt to defend her son from the Turks fails, and she ultimately falls to her death. Angered over the loss of his wife, Vlad embraces the darkness within himself and honors Mirena's last request to drink her blood, then returns to the monastery. Finding a handful of survivors Vlad offers each the chance for vengeance, and gives them his blood to drink._

 _At the primary Turkish Army camp the Sultan and his men are preparing for a massive invasion of Europe when Vlad and his small band of vampires arrive. A battle erupts between the two forces, however Vlad's vampires are vastly superior to the Turkish soldiers, and the battle degenerates into a massacre. While the vampires take their vengeance on the Turkish forces Vlad seeks out the Sultan, who has taken his son captive. Aware of the vampire's weakness to silver, the Sultan has lined the floors of his tent with silver coins, and engages in a battle with Vlad using a silver sword. Ultimately, the Sultan's attempt to kill Vlad fails, at which point Vlad and his son emerge from the Sultan's tent, whereupon they are surrounded by the other vampires Vlad brought. Vlad's vampires demand to drink the child's blood, but they are stopped by the unexpected presence of a monk, who keeps the vampires at bay with a christian cross. After consoling his son, Vlad instructs the monk to take him away, then uses his power to clear the cloud coverage. The absence of the clouds results in the death of the vampires as they are unable to withstand the effects of direct sun contact._

 _In the aftermath of the battle, Vlad is presumed dead and the Turkish army defeated, leaving Europe safe from invasion and occupation. Vlad's son is crowned the new prince of Transylvania, and the name Dracula is passed down to future generations as a legend. Finding him in his near death state, Renfield finds and revives Vlad, who then remains out of the public eye._

1466 - _Quasimodo and Agnes Guybertaut, later known as Esmeralda, are both believed to have been born around this year._

1470 - _Ingeras marries Femke Ungureanu, who becomes his queen consort._

1476-1477 - _Vlad Tepes III, Prince of Wallachia and Transylvania was once believed to have died around this time._

1480 - _Faust, a charlatan scholar dissatisfied with his life, makes a pact with the demon, Mephistopheles._

1482 - _Esmerelda is hung by the neck after Monsignor Claude Frollo turned her over to the authorities. Frollo laughs at her misery, causing Quasimodo to shove him off the height of Notre Dame to his death in anger._ _Quasimodo starves himself to death next to Esmerelda's body._

1515 - _Victor Frankenstein was born on 20th November._

1551 - _Dutch doctor and college professor, Dr. Abraham Van Helsing, has a near-fatal encounter with Vlad. However, the vampire spares Van Helsing's life and the elderly doctor writes in his journal that Dracula is dead._

1593 - _Igor, a long-suffering and disfigured hunchbacked man, was born on June 20th. He was rejected by his parents at infancy and left at an orphanage. As an adult, he was taken by a circus freakshow to become their star attraction against his will where he was abused and ridiculed for his ugly looks._

1616 - _Victor helped Igor escape from the circus and takes him under his wing._

1637 - _In New England, a Puritan family is banished from a plantation due to a difference in interpretation of the New Testament. They build a farm in a clearing near a secluded forest. One day, the newborn son, Samuel, is kidnapped by a witch who lives in a hut in the forest. She kills him and uses his body as flying ointment. Days bleed into years since Samuel's sudden disappearance and growing tensions start to build in the family. The twins, Mercy and Jonas, play with the family black goat, Black Phillip, who, they claim, speaks to them._

 _Caleb gets lost in the woods and abducted by the witch. During an argument between William and Katherine after he reveals he sold her silver cup for hunting equipment, Caleb appears, naked and delirious. He suffers a seizure and coughs up an apple before dying. The eldest daughter, Thomasin, is being accused of witchcraft and is boarded up in the goat house with the twins. The next morning, the twins are missing and Thomasin is unconscious. Black Phillip fatally gores William before Katherine accuses Thomasin of their tragedy and attempts to strangle her. Thomasin hacks at her face with a billhook in self-defense. Black Phillip, who is actually the devil in disguise,_ _convinces her to sign his book._

 _She is then taken down a path, bare naked, to a group of equally-naked witches dancing around a fire. They start to levitate in the air and a laughing Thomasin joins them above the trees._

1661 - _The Fountain of Youth was found by a groups of pirates who obtain jars of the rejuvenating water for future use._

1678 - _Baron Vordenburg is believed to have been born around this year._

1680 - _Mircalla, Countess of Karnstein is believed to have been born around this year._

1682 - _Larissa Vordenburg, sister of Baron, is believed to have been around this year._

1692-1693 - _There have been rumors spreading around colonial Massachusetts concerning witchcraft. Many young women have been accused of witchcraft and, therefore, hanged or burned as punishment. One of the initial accusers was Abigail Williams, who actually was a witch._

1698 - _At the age of 18, she was murdered at a ball and subsequently resurrected as a vampire by her "mother," a vampire. During this time period, she was engaged to Baron Vordenburg's great-great-grandfather. When she transformed into a vampire, he hid her and "protected" her. It was later revealed that he had taken Carmilla's mostly dead body before she had awoken and kept her locked up. She eventually escaped her cell, killing his loved ones and family in revenge, and left him to die alone. Centuries later, this mistake would come back to haunt her._

1717 - _Edward Teach, aka Blackbeard, steals a collection of spellbooks from a witch in Trinidad and Tobago, which grant him powers of Dark Arts._

1739 - _A 100,000 year old interdimentional enchantress deity of South American folklore named Alaghom-Naom-Tzentel was released from her prison inside a talisman and takes on the host of English explorer, Nora Blackloor._

1771 - _Micajah Atkins and his family in their peaceful home in Louisiana experience supernatural occurrences. They realize that their house is haunted and contact alleged_ _parapsychologist and exorcist, Jared Montgomery to help them._

1799 - _Adam and Vadoma, two vampire siblings build a plantation in New Orleans._

1809 - _Abraham Lincoln was born on February 12th in Sinking Spring Farm near Hodgenville, Kentucky._

1814 - _Dr. Martin Hesselius was born on 28th August._

1818 - _Victor Frankenstein_ _attends college at the University of Ingolstadt in Germany after his mother dies of scarlet fever. During his time at the university, Victor utilizes his knowledge of chemistry and other sciences to develop a technique to impart life to non-living matter. He uses this technique to create the perfect living humanoid composed of the dead body tissue of a maniac. However, the creature turns out to be tall and hideous. Repulsed by his grotesque creation, Victor abandons it and flees back home in Geneva where he marries his adoptive sister, Elizabeth Lavenza._

 _However, the creature develops intelligence, brute strength and an articulate vocabulary and vows revenge against his creator for rejecting him and bringing him into a world that despised him for his inhumane appearance. He threatens Victor into creating him a female companion or else he'll kill his family and friends. While working on the female creature, he suddenly believes that she'll turn out more dangerous than him and hides the unfinished female and telling the creature that he couldn't do it. In a fit of rage, the creature kills Elizabeth by strangling her to death._

 _Victor chases after him to the North Pole, seeking revenge, but collapses from exhaustion and succumbs to the cold weather._

1819 - _Sir John Talbot was born on 31st December._

1827 - _Abraham Lincoln becomes a vampire hunter with the help of Henry Sturgess after learning that plantation owner and slaver, Jack Barts, who murdered his mother, was a vampire._

1831 - _Captain Robert Walton leads an expedition to the North Pole, but their ship gets trapped in the Arctic Sea. He laters discovered the frozen corpse of Victor Frankenstein. He encounters the creature, who recounts his life story before drifting away on an ice raft._

1843 - _Inspector Francis Aberline was born on 8th January._

1847 - _Professor Abraham van Helsing was born on 8th November._

1849 - _Lawrence Talbot, son of Sir John Talbot, was born on 19th February._

1850 - _Dr. Henry Jekyll was born on 13th November._

1852 - _The creature names himself "Adam" after the first man in the Abrahamic creation myth. Visiting the abandoned Frankenstein mansion for the last time, he discovers the unfinished female prototype, along with Frankenstein's journal about how he created Adam. Using his creator's notes, he finishes the female creature by giving it the brain of a recently-deceased woman, Morgan Faulkner. The completion turns out to be a success, but upon seeing her own hideous looks, she flees in horror away from Adam, who marches way on his own journey of self-discovery._

1853 - _Dr. Jack Griffin was born on 10th November._

1865 - _Gwen Conliffe was born on 23rd February. At the Ford's Theater on April 14th, Abraham Lincoln was assassinated by Confederate stage actor, John Wilkes Booth, who shot him in the back of the head with a pistol._

1881 - _Hesselius, Helsing, and Jekyll officially became the immortal founders and first members of Prodigium; having established their headquarters just underneath the newly-built Natural History Museum in London, England._

1885 - _Prodigium established its second facility underneath the Rijksmuseum in Amsterdam, Netherlands. This was where Prof. Van Helsing remained located._

1886 - _Dr. Jekyll finally perfected the serum that would suppress his alter-ego._

1891 - _Gwen Conliffe (Emily Blunt) writes to Lawrence Talbot (Benicio del Toro) to tell him that his brother, Ben, has disappeared. Lawrence, a renowned Shakespearean actor, is touring London and races to the family's estate in Blackmoor. He has been estranged from his family for many years, since his father, Sir John Talbot (Anthony Hopkins) sent him to an insane asylum after witnessing his mother's mysterious death. When Lawrence arrives, Talbot Hall is in disrepair. John tells him that Ben's mauled body had been found the day before._

 _Lawrence goes into town to see the body, which is kept at the local slaughterhouse. The butcher gives Ben's personal effects to Lawrence. Later, in the local tavern, Lawrence overhears the locals debate about who was responsible. Many blame a band of gypsies who are camped outside of town. Another claims that several decades earlier a similar murder had happened and that his father suspected a werewolf. Among Ben's belongings was a medallion that had been purchased from the gypsies._

 _After Gwen leaves for London, Lawrence goes to the gypsy camp on the night of a full moon. Maleva (Geraldine Chaplin) tells him that something evil had befallen his brother. The local townspeople descend on the camp to force them to turn over a dancing bear that might have been the killer. But a superhumanly strong wolf-like creature descends on the camp, slaughtering many people. Lawrence sees a young boy run into the woods. Intending to rescue him, Lawrence follows but is attacked by the creature, who bites him on the shoulder before being chased off by the armed townspeople. Maleva sutures his wounds. Her daughter says Lawrence should be killed, but Maleva refuses, saying he is still a man. Only a loved one can kill him._

 _Gwen returns to Talbot Hall to nurse Lawrence back to health. He has several fearful dreams but after a few weeks appears to have completely healed. John's faithful manservant, Singh (Art Malik) shows Lawrence the silver bullets he has and implies that something monstrous is on the loose in Blackmoor. Inspector Abberline (Hugo Weaving) arrives from London to investigate the recent murders. He suspects Lawrence because of his past mental issues and masterful portrayals of mentally ill protagonists like Hamlet and Macbeth. Worried about what might happen, Lawrence sends Gwen away again. He then follows to John to Lady Talbot's crypt. He finds his father in the catacombs beneath the crypt, in a shrine to the dead mother - a shrine that includes a chair specially fitted with restraints. John tells Lawrence that he has been dead for years, then locks himself in the room alone. As Lawrence tries to leave, he turns into the Wolf Man. Rampaging through the woods, he kills several townspeople who had created a trap in hopes of catching the monster. The next day, John leads Abberline and the local police to where a dazed, bloody human Lawrence is hiding._

 _Lawrence is taken to the same asylum in London where he was incaracerated as a child. Dr. Hoenneger (Anthony Sher) subjects him to ice-water and electrotherapy treatments. John visits Lawrence to explain the curse hanging over the family. Many years before, John had been hunting in India. Intrigued by reports of an unusual predator living in a remote cave, John traveled to a remote area. In the cave, he was bitten by a feral boy and infected with lycanthropy. Lawrence realizes that he had seen his father as a werewolf kill their mother. John had relied on Singh to imprison him during full moons. John escaped the month before and killed Ben and attacked the gypsy camp. Now invigorated by the power of being a werewolf, John has no intention of restraining his power anymore. He leaves Lawrence in the asylum._

 _Dr. Hoenneger takes Lawrence to an observation room to present him to his colleagues as an interesting test case. As the full moon streams through the window, Lawrence transforms into the Wolf Man in front of the doctors. He kills Dr. Hoenneger and escapes into the night. Abberline, who had been attending the demonstration, pursues him, shooting at him as he races along the rooftops. The Wolf Man kills people in a trolley before disappearing into the night. The next day a human Lawrence visits Gwen at her antique shop. They realize they have fallen in love. Abberline arrives and searches the shop. But Lawrence has already escaped and begun the long walk back to Blackmoor._

 _Gwen studies lycanthropy and tracks down Maleva to ask her help. Maleva confirms that Lawrence cannot be cured and asks God to help Gwen do what she must. Abberline tracks Lawrence to Blackmoor, this time armed with silver bullets. Gwen makes her way there as well._

 _Lawrence arrives at Talbot Hall and finds Singh's mauled body hanging in the foyer. He loads a gun with Singh's silver bullets and tracks John through the house. He finds John in the study. The silver bullets are duds and John beats Lawrence. When the full moon rises, they both transform into werewolves and fight to death. In their struggle, the room catches on fire. The Wolf Man kicks John into the fire, burning him alive, then decapitates him. Gwen arrives hoping to save Lawrence. When the Wolf Man attacks her, Abberline bursts in and shoots at him. As Gwen flees with Abberline's revolver, the Wolf Man bites Abberline but chases Gwen rather than finish him off._

 _The Wolf Man traps Gwen above a waterfall. She lays down the gun and pleads with the man still inside the beast. Lawrence's consciousness faintly returns and the Wolf Man hesitates. When he is distracted by the sounds of a posse coming to kill him, Gwen retrieves the revolver and shoots him with a silver bullet. As he lays dying, Lawrence reverts to human form and thanks Gwen for doing what needed to be done. The wounded Abberline and his posse arrive as Lawrence dies._

1895 - _Erik, the Phantom of the Opera, resides in the dark catacombs underneath a French opera house. He was born with facial_ _disfigurement, which horrified his mother. He now lives in a subterranean lair, isolating himself from the outside world. That is until he meets and falls in love a beautiful young dancer and singer, Christine Daaé._

1897 - _Dr. Jack Griffin, a chemist, discovers the secrets to invisibility while conducting a series of tests on an obscure drug called "monocane"._ _He impulsively uses it on himself, causing him to become permanently invisible with no chance of reversing it. Driven mentally insane from the side effects of the drug, Griffin goes on a wild spree of maniacal pranks and crimes, earning him the persona, "The Invisible Man". He occasionally adorns bandages_ _all over his body to keep himself visible._

1904 - _Prodigium established another facility underneath the Egyptian Geological Museum in Cairo, Egypt.  
_

1907 - _Prodigium established another facility underneath the_ _National Museum of Natural History in Paris, France.  
_

1909 - _Prodigium established another facility underneath the National History Museum in Dublin, Ireland. This was where Dr. Hesslius remained located._

1917 - _Area 51 was believed to have been established this year in the Nevada desert by the U.S government and kept a secret. Many believe that they're containing and experimenting on extraterrestrial lifeforms._

1919 - _The female creature names herself "Ostrogotho" while looking through history books out of curiosity._

1932 - _Joey Drew Studios was first established._

1943 - _A military vessel, the U.S.S. Lawton, sailed blindly through the storm barrier of Skull Island. Kong attacked the ship, believing them to be invaders, killing over a dozen passengers and soldiers on it. One of the survivors, William Randa, was able to escape with his life, but not before witnessing the giant ape for himself. Randa spent years since then to prove the existence of the creature, but was ridiculed and deemed insane. The U.S. government decided to cover up the U.S.S. Lawton Incident._

1944 - _Two WWII fighter pilots crash-landed on Skull Island. One was an American named Hank Marlow, a U.S. Army Air Forces lieutenant of the 45th Pursuit Squadron and the other was a Japanese named Gunpei Ikari. After a brief_ _non-climatic battle to the death between to two opposing pilots, Kong appeared before them._

 _In Spain after the Spanish Civil War, young Ofelia and her pregnant, ailing mother go to meet her stepfather, Captain Vidal. She meets a faun in a mysterious labyrinth and gives her three tasks before the next full moon. Her mother dies giving birth and the faun gives one last task: to kill her baby brother. When she refuses, the faun leaves her. Vidal arrives and shoot her before taking the baby away, only to be shot himself by the rebels. Ofelia turns out to be Princess Moanna of the Underworld reincarnated and she reunites with her parents, the king and queen, with the faun by her side._

1945 - _A scientist in Frankfurt, Germany, Dr. Liesendorf, was experimenting on the heart of Frankenstein's monster, Adam, only for Hitler's Nazis to seize it. The Nazis, hoping to use the heart's secrets to create immortal soldiers, shipped the heart to Japan in order to prevent it from falling into the hands of the Allied forces. The heart was taken to a Hiroshima laboratory for study but was lost and seemingly destroyed when the United States dropped the atomic bomb Little Boy on the city._

1946 - _President Harry S. Truman establishes the "Monarch Unit", a top-secret, government-funded, scientific organization dedicated to studying, documenting and hunt "massive unidentified terrestrial organisms" like Godzilla and Kong._ _Randa was one of the chief officials of the agency._

1954 - _The massive, reptilian kaiju was awakened from dormancy by accident during a deep sea expedition outside Fukushima, Japan. The creature attacked the power plant, reading off it's nuclear material. Monarch operative and chief scientist, Daisuke Serizawa nicknamed the creature "Gojira". Eventually, the U.S. government helped Monarch lure the creature to Bikini Atoll where they believed to have killed it while "testing" the nuclear H-Bomb, Castle Bravo. The kaiju's name was later anglicized as "Godzilla"._

 _Dr. David Reed, an_ _ichthyologist, leads an expedition to the Amazon Jungle to search for a creature linked to a fossilized skeletal webbed hand found during a geology expedition. The creature in question is a prehistoric, piscine, amphibious humanoid from the Mesozoic Era that has been worshipped by indigenous native tribes in South America as a "god". Nicknamed the "Gillman" for obvious reasons, it kills many crew members before being captured on the Rita ship._

 _It escaped and retreated back into the lagoon where it came from. The remaining crew follows it to it's cavern lair before shooting at it repeatedly. The creature then used it's healing abilities to remove the bullet wounds._

1955 - _A Mexican red-kneed tarantula grown to gigantic size from genetic mutation rampages through the Arizona desert._

1956 - _Prodigium established another facility underneath the National Museum in Rie de Janeiro, Brazil.  
_

1957 - _In the South Seas, when the ice caps melt, an ancient 200 ft. long praying mantis that has been frozen for many years escapes and goes on a rampage._

1958 - _Nancy Archer, a wealthy young woman, encounters a flying saucer while driving alone through the desert one night. After that, she begins to grow into a giantess before she running amok through town. She gets incapacitated from power lines and passes out before she is retrieved by the military as an asset to the government. The effects of her new size leaves her somewhat immortal and young._

1959 - _Jason Voorhees drowns in the lake of Camp Crystal Lake. His mother, Pamela, the camp cook, goes on a murderous rampage, killing off the camp counselors left and right._

1960-1961 - _Adam battles the monster, Baragon outside Akita Prefecture._

1962 - _Nick Morton was born on 3rd July. The Occam Aerospace Research Center organizes an expedition to the Amazon to capture the Gillman in order to harvest it's secondary lungs and physiology in order to achieve space travel technology before the Soviets do._

 _However, one of the janitors of the facility, Eliza Esposito (Sally Hawkins), a mute woman who received a neck injury at a young age, rendering her voiceless, shows fascination in the creature and even befriends it, teaching it some sign language, which she, herself uses in order to communicate. Her co-worker and friend, Zelda (Octavia Spencer), acts as her translator._

 _Col. Richard Strickland (Michael Shannon), commander of the search team_ _responsible for capturing the Gillman, loses two of his fingers to it, which are later improperly stitched back on. He holds a deep hatred against the "Asset" and likes to sadistically torture it with a cattle prod. A new scientist at the facility, Robert Hoffstetler (Michael Stuhlburg), who is actually a Soviet spy named Dimitri Mosenkov, sees the Gillman as intelligent and is against the idea of the U.S. military putting it through scientific research and developments. Hoffstetler's Russian superiors order him to kill the creature with a poison in order to thwart the Americans' plans, but it hesitant and reluctant to do so._

 _Eliza becomes fearful of the Gillman's safety and asks for assistance from her neighbor and friend, Giles (Richard Jenkins), a closeted gay commercial artist living with cats. He refuses at first, but soon changes his mind when his advances towards a pie shop worker end with a sour note. With Hoffstetler's help in turning the cameras away from the enclosure, they sneak the Gillman away from the enclosure and bring him to Elisa's apartment where she puts him in the tub with some chemicals and salt to keep him healthy. Giles falls asleep while tending to the Gillman, who gets out of the tub and eats_ _one of Giles's cats. He runs out to the movie theater beneath the apartments. The Gillman heals the scratch he left on Giles's arm and grows him hair on his head._

 _Elisa and the Gilman grow closer and make love in a flooded bathroom, which causes a leak into the movie theater. She plans to free the Gillman into a canal flooded with rainwater, allowing it to return to it's natural environment. She becomes more attached to him that she imagines that she's in a black-and-white musical number singing her love to him. General Frank Hoyt visits the facility to scold Strickland for losing the Gillman and gives him 36 hours to retrieve it. Hoffstetler's own superiors realize he didn't kill the Gillman, but tell him he will be extracted in two days time._

 _On the day Elisa plans to release the Gillman, Zelda comes over to notice that it's scales are coming off and they are out of chemicals from the facility. They decide to take the Gillman away on their own. Strickland tracks Hoffstetler to the rendezvous point where he meets his boss. They shoot him down, but_ _Strickland shoots them before they can kill him. Strickland tortures him into giving up the location of the Gillman's location, thinking he's hiding it for other Soviet spies._

 _Afterwards, he goes to Zelda's home to interrogate her. Growing more insane and delusional, he rips off his two unhealed and decaying fingers. Zelda's disloyal husband, Brewster, reveals the location and Zelda calls Elisa to warn her._

 _She and Giles take the Gillman away before Strickland shows up. He shows up to find the note on Elisa's calendar that let's him know they're heading for the canal. Elisa and Giles arrive at the canal to let the Gillman go free. They say they're goodbyes, but the Gillman signs "Me and you together forever". She tearfully responds that he must go without her. Strickland then arrives and punches out Giles. He shoots both Elisa and the Gillman before Giles retaliates by whacking him in the face. The Gillman heals himself from the bullet wounds, which impresses the bewildered Strickland, making him realize that he is a god. The Gillman slashes his throat with his claws, killing him._

 _As the police arrive on the scene, Giles and Zelda watch as the Gillman takes Elisa underwater with him. He kisses her before using his healing abilities to revive her and give her gills to replace the scars on her neck. The two of them embrace._

1963 - _Prodigium established another facility underneath the Australian Museum in Sydney, New South Wales, Australia._

1965 - _An extraterrestrial, gelatinous blob crash-lands outside a rural Pennsylvania town in a meteorite. Everywhere the blob went, it ate every living thing in sight. The military arrive to deal with the growing chaos. They eventually froze it on ice and carried it to the Arctic Circle. The subzero temperatures weren't good for the blob's physiology, causing it to shrivel up from both the cold and the lack of things to consume._

1966 - _Two giant, humanoid monsters dubbed Sanda and Gaira emerged. Believed to have been created from the cells of Adam, the two Gargantuas fought in Tokyo, but were eventually killed in a volcanic eruption._

1967 - _On Mondo Island, another member of the Kong species was discovered, along with a large assortment of other creatures, such as Gorosaurus and a giant sea serpent. An evil scientist named Dr. Zero invents a robotic clone of Kong called Mechani-Kong. The two monsters battle in Tokyo and King Kong emerges victorious. Kong then kills the robot's inventor and returns home._

 _In Santa Monica, married couple, John and Mia Form, buy a vintage porcelain doll named Annabelle for their baby. But after a deranged woman of the same name, leader of a cult called the Disciples of the Ram, attack them one night, they move into an apartment in the city. But the hauntings get worse as the demon possessing the doll torments the family and tries to take_ _their baby's soul._

1971 - _Prodigium established another facility underneath the National Museum of Nature and Science in Tokyo, Japan._

 _Demonologists, Ed and Lorraine Warren, investigate the Perron farmhouse in Harrisville, Rhode Island where they face paranormal hauntings, including the malevolent ghost of Bathsheba Sherman._

1973 - _William Randa hires James Conrad, a tracker and former British Special Air Service Captain, to guide an expedition to map out Skull Island with a military escort by the Sky Devils, a US Army helicopter squadron led by Lt. Col. Preston Packard. However, in reality, it was an attempt to prove Kong's existence. Kong mercilessly attacks and kills a number of military personnel after they deploy explosives developed to map out the island._

 _Packard goes insane with vengeance, hellbent on killing Kong for the death of his men. Conrad and his group of survivors meet the Iwi tribe and an older Marlow. He informs them of Kong's history on the island and that the seismology explosives awakened the Cranium Reptant, which he dubs "Skullcrawlers" since their true name is never uttered by the Iwi. He and Ikari put their differences aside and became friends at one point and Ikari was killed by a Skullcrawler while they were trying to build a boat to get off the island. They met up with Packard and his party and they attempt to cross a mass graveyard of Kong skeletons where they are ambushed by a Skullcrawler who eats Randa and dies when Mason Weaver ignites the flammable gas._

 _After unsuccessfully trying to dissuade the vengeful Packard of his objective to kill Kong, the two groups part ways. Packard's group set up a trap for Kong by incapacitating him with ignited napalm. Before Packard can deliver the finishing blow, Conrad and the others rush to stop him. The larger Skullcrawler awakens and Packard is crushed under Kong's hand. Aided by the survivors, Kong overpowers the Skullcrawlers and kills them singlehandedly. The survivors leave Skull Island._

 _Sometime later, Conrad and Weaver are detained by Monarch. Brooks and San reveal to them archive footage of cave painting depicting Godzilla, Rodan, Mothra and King Ghidorah._

1974 - _Ronald DeFeo Jr. murders his family in their house on 112 Ocean Avenue on Long Shore, New York._

1975 - _In Pasadena, California, a group of high school teenagers use a Ouija board they found in one of their attics to contact spirits from beyond the grave. What happens as a result proves to be disastrous as the teens notice supernatural occurrences going on. They inadvertently summoned a demon called "Zozo" who haunts and torments the teens before killing them one-by-one. Zozo possesses the remaining teen, who, in turn, is institutionalized. The Ouija board was recovered by the police as evidence, but was later obtained by Prodigium for further studies._

 _The Lutz family move into the same house where the DeFeo murders occurred where they soon discover that the house is haunted by demonic spirits, which possess George into attempting to murder his family, like they did with Ronald DeFeo Jr._

1977 - _The Warrens help out the Hodgson family in Enfield, England with their poltergeist activity. The entity turns out to be the demon Valak._

1978 - _Chris Vail was born on 28th May._

1980 - _Jack Torrance, a recovering alcoholic writer, takes his family to the isolate Overlook Hotel in Colorado to be it's new caretaker. However, the hotel is haunted with ghosts who persuade Jack to murder his family. Now violently insane, Jack chases after his wife and son with an axe, only to be left out in the impossible hedge maze where he freezes to death._

1981 - _Five Michigan State University students spend their spring break at a cabin in the rural Tennessee forest. They discover the Necronomicon in the cellar and inadvertently awaken Kandarian demons in the forest around the cabin by playing a recording on a tape recorder. Four of them get possessed and kills, leaving Ashley "Ash" Williams alive and delusional._

1982 - _An extraterrestrial spacecraft was discovered underneath the ice of Antarctica by a Norwegian research team, who uncover a strange creature frozen on ice inside of the mysterious craft. The Thing gets loose and assumes the form of any living organism it consumes. Columbia University paleontologist Kate Lloyd gets the Thing on fire before leaving safely._

 _However, the Thing becomes an Alaskan Malamute dog and gets chased by a Norwegian helicopter pilot to an American research base where it's put into a dog kennel and the Norwegian gunned down. It wasn't long before the Thing started eating, assimilating and infecting the members of the base._

 _R.J. MacReady takes matters into his own hands by leading the survivors into preventing the Thing from freezing so that the rescue team can find it, thus leading to the whole world getting assimilated._

 _With more bodies piling up, MacReady sets the Thing on fire and it explodes along with the base, killing it once and for all. MacReady and Childs are picked up by the rescue team._

1983 - _Malik Kenzari was born on 16th January._

1984 - _Jennifer "Jenny" Halsey was born on 25th September._

1987 - _Wilhelmina "Mina" Murray, reincarnation of Mirena, was born on 4th April._

1986 - _Dr. Seth Brundle, in a drunken stupor, tests his teleportation pod on himself, but unknowingly gets his DNA spliced with that of a fly, which flew into the pod with him. Over time, his body and genetic structure began to change horrifically, becoming a half-human/half-fly mutant hybrid monster, the "Brundlefly"._

1988 - _In the town of Derry, Maine, an malevolent, extradimentional entity known only as "It", taking the shape of "Pennywise the Dancing Clown", lures children into the sewers and eats them. A small rag-tag group of misfit kids fight back and Pennywise escapes to return to sleep for another 27 years._

1990 - _Michael Myers kills his older sister, Judith, her boyfriend, Steven and his mother's abusive, drunken boyfriend, Ronnie, on Halloween in Haddonfield, Illinois and gets institutionalized at the Smith's Grove Sanitarium._

1991 - _Laura Westenra was born on 7th February._

1994 - _Film students, Heather Donahue, Michael C. Williams and Joshua Leonard travel through the woods north of Burkittsville, Maryland to take footage of the legendary Blair Witch. Unfortunately, they become disoriented and lost in the_ _seemingly-endless woods as they cannot find their way back. Days go by and Joshua goes missing. Heather and Michael are led to an old, derelict house in the middle of the woods that once belonged to Rustin Parr. The two get taken by the Blair Witch, leaving their camera behind._

1996 - _Edward Prendick, an English scientist survives a shipwreck in the South Pacific Ocean. A passing ship takes him aboard where Montgomery revives him. He takes him to an island belonging to the brilliant Dr. Moreau who fled_ _London after experimenting vivisection. Moreau had created a colony of half-human/half-animal hybrids via vivisection. He upholds the Law by means of restraint and discipline should the Beast Folk perform certain acts that humans do not commit. He even has them take daily shots to keep them from "retrogressing"._

 _The Beast Folk act against Dr. Moreau and his laws before killing him and taking control. Prendick kills the Hyena-Swine with the help of the Sloth Creature. He uses a boat that drifted onto the sea to sail back to England._

1997 - _The Invisible Man is claimed to still be alive after various people report being attacked by an unseen assailant. One women even reports that she was raped by an_ _invisible force, believing that her house was haunted by demons._

1998 - _Prodigium established another facility beneath the National Museum of Scotland._

1999 - _In the Philippines, Monarch scientists, Ishiro Serizawa and Vivienne Graham, investigate an underground cavern with two giant spores. One of them hatched, creating unusual seismic activity that lead to Janjira, Japan at the Janjira Nuclear Power Plant. The American supervisor, Joe Brody, launches and evaluation, but is too late to safe his wife, Sandra, while a tremor breaches the reactor and causes the plant to collapse._

2002 - _There have been many reported sightings around Mexico about a small, bloodthirsty creature the locals call the "El Chupacabra". The monster has been sucking the blood of livestock from farms._

2005 - _Jenny was recruited by Dr. Jekyll into Prodigium._

2008 - _Malik was recruited by Prof. van Helsing and Dr. Jekyll into Prodigium._

2009 - _Devil's Kettle high school cheerleader, Jennifer Check, gets demonically possessed and turns into a succubus-like monster who seduces and eats men._

2010 - _An enormous alien kaiju creature is awakened by submarines and rampages through New York City. The US military kill the monster by luring it out to the sea and activating "Hammer Down Protocol". A camera was found among the wreckage left behind by the monster, which has been dubbed "Clover"._

 _Teenagers who live on Elm Street in Springwood, Ohio experience nightmares about a man named Freddy Krueger. If he kills them in their dreams, they're killed in real life._

2012 - _A group of college graduates take a vacation in an abandoned cabin in the woods. However,_ _unbeknownst to them, everything has been orchestrated by the Facility, an underground organization who fulfill an annual ritual in which they have to offer sacrifices to appease a race of Ancient Ones (which co-existed with the kaijus before their dormancy) in order to prevent them from eradicating mankind. They complete the ritual by manipulating the teens and putting them through a scenario of horror film cliches and tropes. Each teen must resemble a character archetype and die in a certain order where the "whore" dies first and the "virgin" (or final girl) dies or survives last._

 _Two of the surviving teens, Dana Polk and Marty Mikalski, discover the facility has imprisoned a myriad of monsters. They release the captive monsters, causing a panic, killing off the Facility's staff. They escape the carnage and make their way into an ancient temple where they are confronted by the Director, revealing them the truth behind the Facility's operations. The two teens refuse to cooperate and decide that humanity is beyond saving._

 _The prophesied Mayan 2012 apocalypse came to life accompanied by earthquakes, floods, spreading wildfires and the Ancient Ones rising from the center of the earth to reek havoc on the entire world. However, the Ancient Ones are later slain by an unknown supernatural group, ending the apocalypse and setting everything back to normal, with the humans having no recollection of the events. Dana and Marty, the only humans who remember everything, are recruited by Monarch._

 _Jack Frost, the legendary, mischievous spirit of ice and winter, brought an endless snowstorm on the quiet town of Ulsteinhalsen, Iceland, in a fit of rage, causing the deaths of a few townsfolk by hypothermia among other things. A young boy, Sigurbaldur Oelnirsson, was able to tame the ice spirit by befriending him._

2013 - _Carrie White gets bullied and abused by her classmates and religious mother, gaining psychokinetic abilities. This leads to the Black Prom Massacre, where he attacks and kills her tormentors after a prank._

2014 - _Vlad finally found and met Mina, who strikingly resembles Mirena, in the streets of London, unaware that Caligula was watching them from not too far behind._

 _Ford Brody, a U.S. Navy explosive ordnance disposal officer returns home to his wife and son in San Fransisco, but receives a call about his father's arrest for trespassing on the Janjira quarantine zone. Joe is determined to find the true cause of the Janjira meltdown in 1999 and persuades a reluctant Ford to accompany him to their old home. There, he learns that the quarantine zone is not, in fact, contaminated by radiation. They are soon caught by soldiers and taken to secret facility in the ruins of the power plant where they are housing the dormant spore. A giant winged creature, nicknamed "MUTO", emerges, creating an electromagnetic pulse and escapes, destroying the facility. Joe is severely wounded during the chaos and dies while he and Ford are transported by helicopter to the U.S.S. Saratoga._

 _After meeting with Rear Admiral William Stenz, Serizawa and Graham reveal to Ford that the 1954 deep sea expedition awakened Godzilla and that the 1950's nuclear bomb tests on Bikini Atoll were, in reality, attempts to kill him. Project Monarch was established to secretly study giant monsters like Godzilla and the MUTO. Ford reveals that Joe was monitoring echolocation signals that indicated that the MUTO was communicating with something._

 _The MUTO attacks a Russian submarine and leaves it on land in Waikiki, Honolulu, Hawaii to devour it's nuclear substances. Godzilla arrives, causing a tsunami and engages the MUTO in a brief battle at the airport._

 _Meanwhile, a larger, wingless female MUTO emerges from the second spore and stomps through Las Vegas, Nevada. The scientists deduce that the female MUTO is whom the male was communicating with and that the two MUTO's will breed in San Fransisco. Despite the scientists' concerns over the monsters' radioactive nature, Stenz approves a plan to use nuclear warheads to lure the monsters out to the open sea and kill them with more power than the bombs used on Godzilla in 1954. Ford returns to the U.S. and, volunteering his extensive EOD knowledge, joins the team in delivering the_ _warheads by train, but the female MUTO intercepts the train and devours most of the warheads. The remaining warhead is airlifted to San Francisco and activated after a violent confrontation between the military and Godzilla on the Golden Gate Bridge._

 _The male MUTO steals the warhead and delivers it to the female, his queen, who forms a nest around it in the Chinatown area. Ford and the strike team enter the city via HALO jump to find and disarm the warhead before it detonates. A battle uses between Godzilla and the MUTOs. With the latter gaining the upper hand, Ford blows up the MUTO next, which distracts them long enough for Godzilla to kill the male MUTO by tail-whipping him into the side of an office building. As Ford uses the last of his energy to get the boat with the warhead out to sea, Godzilla fires his atomic breath down the female MUTO's throat, beheading her before collapsing from exhaustion._

 _Ford is rescued before the warhead explodes and reunites with his family at the Oakland Coliseum emergency shelter the next morning. Godzilla awakens from the destroyed San Francisco and, with a final, victorious roar, returns to the sea._

2015 - _Carmilla soon came across Laura Westenra, the current reincarnation of her long lost love. The_ _Witch Queen resurrected through a blind witch named Max_ _Schlesinger by a sinister witch named Baltasar "Belial" Ketola. She attempts to unleash another Black Plague on humanity, but Kaulder defeats her._

2016 - _On Christmas in December 23, a young boy named Max Engel, lost his holiday spirit due to his dysfunctional family. This unintentionally summons an ancient demonic creature of German folklore named Krampus, a dark and sinister alternate version of St. Nicholas who punishes the_ _naughty children on Christmas and carries them away with him to his lair in the Underworld. Krampus, with the help of his dark elf army, captured every citizen of the neighborhood and the whole Engel family, sparing Max, of course._

2017 - _In Mesopotamia (now known as Iraq) in the present day. Mercenary Nick Morton (Tom Cruise) and his buddy Sergeant Chris Vail (Jake Johnson) are riding toward a village being overrun by insurgents. Nick wants to go down for some adventure while Vail is strongly against it. They go down there anyway and get shot at. Vail orders an airstrike to take the insurgents out. As the bombs are dropped, a hole opens in the ground, nearly sucking Nick and Vail down there. They discover Ahmanet's tomb._

 _The guys' superior, Colonel Greenway (Courtney B. Vance), comes to the site in a helicopter and immediately berates the two for running off and doing their own thing, chasing insurgents. Moments later, an archaeologist named Jenny Halsey (Annabelle Wallis) shows up and smacks Nick for stealing a map from her after they shared a night together. After seeing the tomb, Nick, Vail, and Jenny all descend to see what is down there. Jenny notes that there are watcher statues facing inward instead of outward, and there are chains holding the sarcophagus down while submerged in mercury to weaken evil spirits. Nick shoots a chain, causing the sarcophagus to rise from its holdings. He then sees a vision of Ahmanet calling to him, thanking him for freeing her. A bunch of camel spiders begin crawling down from the walls. Vail shoots at them but he gets bitten in the neck, though Nick claims they are not poisonous. They get back to the surface and bring the sarcophagus up._

 _Everyone rides home in a plane. Vail starts to act weird as his skin has turned grey and his eyes look discolored. He tries to cut the sarcophagus free from its holdings. Greenway approaches him to stop him, but Vail stabs him twice, killing Greenway. Vail starts moving toward Nick and the other soldiers, forcing Nick to shoot Vail dead. Nick and Jenny go into the cockpit and see a whole flock of crows flying and crashing through the windshield. The pilots are killed, and the plane starts to go down. Nick gives Jenny a parachute and pulls it so she can get out safely. The plane then crashes with everyone onboard._

 _Nick wakes up in a body bag at a morgue in London. Standing next to him is Vail's ghost, who tells him that they are both cursed. Jenny is asked to identify the bodies of the deceased, but is surprised to see Nick alive._

 _At the crash site, rescue workers find the sarcophagus and Ahmanet's corpse. One man approaches it and is caught off-guard as Ahmanet sucks the life out of him and his partner to regenerate her body. She then uses her powers to turn them into reanimated corpse slaves._

 _Nick and Jenny are in a pub. He goes to the bathroom and sees Vail's ghost talking to him again. He warns Nick that Ahmanet has chosen him for a reason. Nick then runs out of the pub and is cornered in an alley by a whole swarm of rats. They crawl all over him as he sees Ahmanet crawling toward him, but he is snapped out of this vision by Jenny. She tells Nick what she learned from reading the hieroglyphs on the sarcophagus. She knows about Set's dagger and the jewel that must join it to complete the ritual. Jenny tells Nick about the jewel being buried with the crusaders there in London._

 _Nick and Jenny go to the crusaders' tombs and they uncover the jewel from the crusader's coffin. As they try to leave, they are trapped by Ahmanet and her undead slaves. Nick and Jenny fight off the undead and escape the tomb. They ride through the woods in a van and are chased by Ahmanet and the undead. An undead slave crashes through the windshield and causes the van to overturn and roll down a hill. Ahmanet tries to get Nick, but she is shot with a hook and is taken down. A whole team of men show up to rescue Nick and Jenny._

 _The two are taken to Prodigium located beneath the Natural History Museum of London. As Nick walks through the hall, he sees a number of artifacts, including a vampire skull and the fossilized webbed skeleton forearm of the Gillman's extincted species. Nick meets Jekyll, who begins to explain what he knows about Ahmanet and the forces of evil out there. Their facility is dedicated to uncovering dark forces and containing them. Ahmanet is chained up and is subdued with mercury being pumped through her body. Nick approaches her and listens to her talking about the ritual she attempted to perform on her lover. She tries to sway Nick by saying he would have complete control over death and become a living god if he joined her._

 _Nick returns to Jekyll's office with Jenny. Jekyll appears to be undergoing a transformation and tries to prevent it using a serum, but Nick grabs the serum, demanding answers. A Prodigium agent pulls Jenny out but leaves Nick inside. Jekyll then turns into his monstrous alter ego, Edward Hyde. He and Nick fight, with Hyde nearly winning until he gets injected with the serum. Meanwhile, Ahmanet summons a camel spider to crawl into the ear of another agent so that he may break her free from her holds. Ahmanet is loose and she takes the dagger and the jewel. Nick and Jenny flee the facility as Ahmanet begins to unleash a sandstorm upon the city._

 _Nick and Jenny run through the tunnels where they encounter more of Ahmanet's undead slaves. The two fight them again, with Nick crushing or ripping their heads off. They are pushed into the water by an undead but they destroy it. Nick and Jenny swim up for air but Ahmanet grabs Jenny and drags her underwater. Nick fights off more of the undead and tries to save Jenny, but she drowns. Nick pulls her body out of the water and is confronted by Ahmanet. He attempts to smash the jewel until Ahmanet once again tries to persuade him to join her. Nick holds the dagger out as if to give it to her, but he instead stabs himself with it, now becoming possessed by Set. He battles Ahmanet and gives her the kiss of death to suck the life out of her, reducing her back to a corpse. Nick then goes over to Jenny and brings her back to life by screaming at her to wake up. He then disappears._

 _Jenny reunites with Jekyll as Ahmanet's body is placed back into a sarcophagus filled with mercury. Jenny wonders what will happen to Nick now that he is technically a monster. Jekyll muses that it took a monster to defeat a monster, and that there is hope for Nick so long as he retains a shred of his humanity._

 _Somewhere in the desert, Nick has brought Vail back to life. They ride their horses off on another adventure as a sandstorm follows them._

* * *

" _It's said there's no sin in killing a beast, only in killing a man. But where does one begin and the other end..._ "  
\- Gwen Conliffe

" _Welcome to a new world of Gods and Monsters..._ "  
\- Dr. Henry Jekyll

" _Let the games begin..._ "  
\- Gaius Julius Caesar Germanicus, aka Caligula

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **The _Carmilla_ novel is owned and written by Sheridan Le Fanu.  
** **The _Dracula_ novel is owned and written by Bram Stoker.  
** **The _Frankenstein_ novel is owned and written by Mary Shelley.  
** **The _Hunchback of Notre Dame_ novel is owned and written by Victor Hugo.  
** **The _Phantom of the Opera_ novel is owned and written by Gaston Leroux.  
** ** _The Island of Doctor Moreau_ and _The Invisible Man_ novels are owned and written by HG Wells.  
** ** _King Kong_ is created by Merian C. Cooper, Ernest B. Schoedsack, Edgar Wallace, and RKO Pictures, and owned by Universal Pictures.  
** ** _The Creature from the Black Lagoon_ , _Tarantula_ and _The Deadly Mantis_ are owned and created by Universal Pictures  
** ** _Frankenstein Conquers the World_ and _War of the Gargantuas_ are owned and created by Toho Co. Ltd.  
** ** _King Kong Escapes_ is owned and created by Toho Co. Ltd and Universal Pictures.  
** ** _Kong: Skull Island_ is created by Jordan Vogt-Roberts and owned by Warner Brothers Pictures, Legendary Pictures and Tencent Pictures.  
** ** _Godzilla_ is created by Tomoyuki Takana, Ishirō Honda, Eiji Tsuburava, Gareth Edwards and owned by Toho Co. Ltd., Warner Brothers Pictures and Legendary Pictures.  
** ** _The Shape of Water_ is created by Guillermo Del Toro and owned by TGS Entertainment and Fox Searchlight Pictures.  
Every other source material that's been used in this does not belong to me.**


	2. Retrieving the Necronomicon

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to these movies or materials. Since Universal Pictures chose to put a pause or terminate the Dark Universe project even after the release of The Mummy, I decided to write about what it would be like if Nick assembled a team of Universal monsters to fight evil á la Avengers or Justice League. I await your patience and thank you for your support. Read and tell me what you think!**

* * *

 _Monsters. Evil. Creatures of the night. All of the worst creations ever birthed on the planet. Many believe that if God created humanity for a reason, than monsters would have been made for a reason as well. Evil will always find a way into our world. To be born, to be awakened, to be unleashed. You cannot destroy evil, but you can protect yourself from it and be prepared. They say the only to cleanse the world of its dangers and it's misery is to look at yourself and make a change. They say they only fight monsters is to become a monster yourself. Because it only takes a monster to fight and kill a monster._

In the midst of a soggy and rainy day in the middle of the Stabbursdalen National Park, a group of black vehicles drove furiously through the forested landscape in rapid speed, chasing after something or someone. Because, of course, they were agents of the secret Prodigium, a organization that's dedicated to study, understand, locate, containing and if necessary, destroying all forms of evil, which included monsters. The group was founded by Dr. Henry Jekyll, a scientist who was repressing an evil of his own deep inside of him desperate to come out into the open in the form of Mr. Edward Hyde. It's now been five years since the supernatural fiasco in London during the mummy, Princess Ahmanet's curse to fulfill her dark path as ruler of the new world by creating a vessel in Nick Morton for Set. Unfortunately for her, Nick turned the tables on her by surrendering himself to Set's power and siphoning the life out of her and turning her back into a shriveled, lifeless mummy. Her body was later contained in mercury by Prodigium to prevent her from returning. Nick's current whereabouts were unknown at this point as he was still unsure of what to do with his new godly powers.

The Prodigium soldiers raced and speeded their way past the trees until they found what they were searching for. The ruins of an abandoned Satanic church in the middle of a clearing. They hopped out of their cars and grabbed their weapons, ready to use them when the moment called for them. Approaching with caution towards the stone remains of the house of unholy religion, the agents snuck inside and moved across the inside room of the church, keeping their eyes peeled, their guns loaded and their guard up, ready for absolutely anything that could come out of nowhere. There was nothing but the dusty wooden seats, the shattered windows and the messy altar. But there was something that caught the agents' eyes. Standing in the middle of the table at the altar was a large, thick, ancient book at it would seem with golden accents and foreign inscriptions on it. There was also a human skeletal hand on the front cover as a sort of symbol. One of the agents removed his mask to reveal himself as Malik, Prodigium's head of security.

He came close to the book itself as if pulled towards it by an unseen force with curiosity. His eyes sparked with wonder and satisfaction as they've found the Necronomicon in the flesh. They said it was buried a long time ago to that no mortal hand would ever rest upon it and consume it's knowledge for the sake of humanity as it's knowledge is proven dangerous. Malik came forward and was about to pick it up when suddenly, the group was ambushed by the sudden appearance of what appear to be cultists as they spring from their hiding places in the darkness to catch their intruders by the element of surprise. The soldiers were ready for this kind of action and they fought back against the cultists with their guns, firing upon them while the cultists themselves killed a few soldiers with makeshift weapons from glass and anything sharp.

Malik joined in on the ensuing battle as he shot at some cultists while one of them, who wore a hood over their head, tackled him to the ground, punching at him while Malik fought back. He reached for a rock on the ground, but the person anticipated this and grabs his wrist before he could grab it and use it on them. But Malik fought against the cultist's hold and headbutted them, knocking the person out cold. He took a moment to catch his breath from the fight and regain his bearings before standing up to see that most of his men were still standing, while some were injured in the process. He looked back at the Necronomicon on the table and looked toward his fellow soldier. After sharing a knowing nod, Malik grabbed the ancient tome and placed it in a sack that they brought along with them.

"Call Henry and tell him we have it." He informed them and they obeyed his command.

"We have the Necronomicon, sir." One of the agents informed their superior over the phone as they all exited the church to ready their return to Prodigium.

"Very good. Bring it back safely and carefully and don't let it out of your possession. You never know whose hands it will fall into." explained Dr. Henry Jekyll.

"Yes, sir."

As the convoy of black vehicles took their leave away from the church ruins and disappeared into the rainy woods, the cultist who was knocked unconscious comes around and staggers to their feet, groaning from the pain they received. When the person noticed that the Necronomicon was gone, he or she rushed towards the door to see that the soldiers have departed while they was blacked out. With a growl of fury that their book has been stolen, the person's fellow cultists came to him or her and the leader looked back at them. Unbeknownst to Henry, these cultists knew who Prodigium was and where to find them and nothing was going to stop them from reclaiming their stolen book.


End file.
